Wife Swap: (Sister Edition)
by Witches Rune
Summary: Wife Swap sounds fun, right? Think again... But this isn't just any wife swap, no! Find out what happens when a lost family member switches lives with her sister. And will everything be the same when the wives return? Or will someone return after fifty years? 10 years after DH and 50 years after BD! R&R please?
1. Chapter I: Whife Swap Letters

**_Wife Swap: Blacks vs. Cullen_**

**_Summary: Wife swap with the Blacks and Cullen's is fun right? But while one is trying to handle a coven field with vampires and wolves, the other… well, they discover some shocking news about themselves, who they really are, and about their parentage. When the wives reunite, not everyone is happy to be back home. What happens when the other sister returns back home after fifty years?_**

**_A/N: Severus and Bellatrix did not die in the final battle, Bella had killed Molly instead, and Severus had slipped a bottle of potion in before Nigie had 'killed' him._**

* * *

**Chapter I: Wife Swap Letters**

_London England:_

**BELLA BLACK**

I was just watching my favorite show, _Wife Swap,_ when Draco comes running in, he stops just in front of me, and says, "Auntie Bella, I know what we should do in order for us to find Mother."

Draco, Severus, Lucius, and I have been at this search ever since the battle, and so far we have not found her yet.

I said, "What is it Draco?"

Severus came in and said, "We should go out into the Muggle world and find her."

I said, "What?"

Lucius says from just behind Severus, "Severus thought of the idea."

I said, "No."

Severus said, "You don't have to go if you want to."

I said, "Draco, did you agree with this?"

Lucius said, "Yeah, we both did actually."

I said, "I know, Lucius. I know that we all miss her, and I do know that we all will be reunited with her once again."

Lucius said, "Perfect, now we just have to find her out there, and we could hopefully bring her back home."

I said, "I hope this works."

Draco said, "Oh it will."

Our house elf Jane came in, and she said in her high pitched voice, "Master, Jane has a letter for you."

I said, "Give it to me."

She gave me the letter, I opened it, and read it out loud to everyone:

_**WELCOME TO WIFE SWAP!**_

_**Mrs. Bellatrix Malfoy:**_

_**You have been chosen to be on the show.**_

_**You'll be staying with your host family for two weeks, the first week you have to follow the family's rules, and then the second week you could make some new rules for your host family.**_

_**Have fun with your new host family.**_

_**You'll be traveling to Forks, Washington.**_

_**From:**_

_**Wife Swap Team.**_

When I was done, Severus said, "Great."

I snapped, "Who done it?"

Lucius said, "Who done what?"

I said, "Who bloody put me onto that show!?"

Just then Pansy had returned from town, when she saw us all in the kitchen, she said, "Draco, did she—"

I turned to glare at Pansy, and I said, "Pansy! How dare you put me onto that show!"

She said, "Bella, calm down. I mean, we all know that you love that show…"

I went out of the room, while forming how to hex Pansy.

She will pay.

_Forks, Washington:_

**BELLA**

I was in my room here at our home in the forest, I didn't know what to think now that I was a vampire, during my transformation, I had lost so much of my memory, that all I could remember was from when I had first met Edward all the way up to when I was giving birth to Nessie, I had also lost a lot of my childhood things, I didn't have any interest in the whole wanna-be-a-dark-witch phase that my mother was telling me about.

I couldn't even remember why I liked dark witches at the time, maybe it was always because whenever I would try to read any of the Harry Potter books, I would just start feeling like I knew some of the characters in the books personally.

It used to bother me so much, that I wouldn't pick up any of the books, but now I hate them so much.

Edward came back, he went out hunting with Jasper, when he saw me, he said, "Bella, Alice wants us at the big house for a family meeting."

I said, "Alright Edward."

So we both sped up to the big house, when we both got to the big house, and we all were sitting down, Alice said, "We're all signed up for Wife Swap."

Esme said, "Alright, which one of you did it?"

Just then Carlisle said, "Bella, you have mail."

He handed me a package, I tore it open, and it said:

**_WELCOME TO WIFE SWAP!_**

**_Mrs. Isabella M. Swan-Cullen:_**

**_You have been chosen to be on the show._**

**_You'll be staying with your host family for two weeks, the first week you have to follow the family's rules, and then the second week you could make some new rules for your host family._**

**_Have fun with your new host family._**

**_You'll be traveling to London, England._**

**_From:_**

**_Wife Swap Team._**

When I was done reading the letter, I shouted, "EMMETT AND JASPER CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU PUT ME ON THAT SHOW!"

Emmett said, "Oh come on! Bella how come you ALWAYS assume that it was me. WHEN IT'S CLEAR THAT IT WASN'T ME!?"

I said, "Because you and Jasper are the two goons who would do this kind of thing! That's what!"

Jasper said, "Bella, you know that I would never EVER do this kind of thing."

Alice said, "Alright! Both of you stop it. We have a problem."

I said, "What is it Alice?"

Just then Nessie said, "Mommy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I said, "Sure honey, what's up?"

She said, "Who's Narcissa Black?"

_"Wait!"_

_"Just a fox. I thought perhaps an Aura – Cissy, wait!?"_

_"Cissy, - Narcissa – Listen to me—"_

_"Go back, Bella!"_

_"You must listen to me!"_

_"Cissy, you must not do this, you can't trust him—"_

_"The Dark Lord trusts him, doesn't he?"_

_"The Dark Lord is… I believe… mistaken, in any case, we were told not to speak of the plan to anyone. This is a betrayal of the Dark Lord's—"_

_"Let go, Bella!"_

_Laughter._

_"Cissy, your own sister? You wouldn't—"_

_"There is nothing I wouldn't do anymore!"_

_"Narcissa!"_

_"Narcissa, what a pleasant surprise."_

_"Severus, may I speak to you? It's urgent."_

_"What is it, Cissy? What happened?"_

Just then it all ended, I don't know how or where the thought of her name had come from, but I whispered, "Bellatrix."

Nessie gasped, she said, "Mother, come with me!"

I followed her into her room at our home, when we both were in her room, she shut the door, went over to her closet, and she pulled out a black dress, black cloak, black high heal boots, wand, and broomstick.

She turned to face me, and she said, "Do you know anything about this? Because I found these at grandpa's house in your old room."

I said, "Why did you go into my old room?"

She said, "I was curious, but when I found these cool looking clothes—"

I cut in coldly, "You're not allowed into my old room, do you hear me? You're not allowed to ever take those clothes out of that room."

She said, "Mother—"

I said, "Give them to me."

She said, "But why?"

I just went over to her bed, and started picking up the dark outfit, but when I got to the wand, I felt something warm go up my left arm, and I heard someone say, "Call him!"

Just then something appeared on my left arm, I turned away from Nessie, went back into my room, when I was alone, I slowly pulled my left arm closer, and what I saw made me froze, I saw the Dark Mark on my left arm.

And at that moment I knew that it was all true.

My entire life all had been a lie.


	2. Chapter II: Ground Rules

**_Hi there everyone,_**

**_Hope you all like this!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Wife Swap: Malfoy vs. Cullen_**

**_Summary: Wife swap with the Blacks and Cullen's is fun right? But while one is trying to handle a coven field with vampires and wolves, the other… well, they discover some shocking news about themselves, who they really are, and about their parentage. When the wives reunite, not everyone is happy to be back home. What happens when the other sister returns back home after fifty years?_**

* * *

**Chapter II: Ground Rules**

**_London England:_**

**BELLA BLACK**

I was pacing, how could she sign me up for this, I mean I love the show, but being on the actual show, she shall pay…

I can't be having to switch lives with a filthy Muggle, ugh she's going to pay!

Just then Lucius came in, and said, "Bella, maybe we could make this work—"

I snapped, "Brother, how could we make this work!? I mean, I'm going to live with a bunch of filthy Muggles! And this house's going to have an ugly Muggle in it as well! Could be better if you'll just kill the thing, she's not even one of us!"

He said, "Bella, listen to me, if you go on the show, while you're out there looking for her, we could ask the filth if they'd seen her…"

I thought about that, he had a point, maybe if I could leave the Wizarding World, I could go and look for Narcissa, and while I'm looking in the Muggle world, Lucius and the rest of the family could ask the Muggle here, whoever the filth is, if they'd see her, though I doubt they'd have a clue about her. I nodded, and said, "Alright, this could work, I'm just going out there and searching for Narcissa…"

Lucius said, "See, that's better…"

I nodded once more, just then Severus, Draco, and Pansy all came in, they all sat down, and Severus said, "Alright, now that we got that done with, let's figure out the rules for the new—"

I snapped, "Guest! She's just staying for two weeks, it's not like she's going to come back for some odd reason…"

He said, "… the new guest, Draco got any ideas?"

Draco got a piece of parchment, a quill, ink, and wrote:

_**Malfoy Manor Rules:**_

_**I: DO NOT USE ANY MAGIC!**_

Draco said, "Just to make sure nothing happends, Severus, got any?"

I said, "Draco, the guest isn't going to know what magic is, they'll probably think that this is all a big joke…"

He said, "I know, Auntie Bella, but I just put that on there for the rest of us…"

Severus just got the quill, and wrote:

_**II: Do not go in the West wing…**_

I said, "Severus—"

He said, "Wizards… Potions… that kind of stuff."

I said, "Good point…"

Lucius said, "We need to do something about how to keep our guest out of the west wing…"

Draco said, "Father, what do you have?"

Lucius said, "For what, Draco?"

Pansy said, "The rules…"

Lucius got the quill, and wrote:

_**III: First name status only**_

Pansy said, "Why—"

Lucius said, "Because, the guest is going to get confused about why there's three Malfoys and a Snape living together in Malfoy Manor, just to make it easier for everyone…"

Draco said, "Good point, Father, don't want our guest to be confused, now do we?"

Severus said, "Of course not… Pansy, got any?"

Pansy blinked, and said, "Got any what?"

Draco said, "Pay attention people! Do you have any rules!?"

Pansy got the quill, and wrote:

_**IX: Do not enter any of the rooms that aren't labeled.**_

I said, "Nice one, Pansy…"

She said, "Thanks, Bella…"

Draco said, "Anymore?"

Severus, Lucius, and Pansy all shook their heads, and so Draco said, "Good, now we need to come up with a rutean for our guest."

Pansy said, "Wait, I just thought of something."

Severus said, "What is it, Pansy?"

She said, "What if… Bella gets switched with… Narcissa… You know…"

Lucius said, "But Pansy, we don't know if she's out there or not, and we don't know who Bella's switching lives with… But what if you're right?"

Draco said, "Then we don't have to explain ourselves, but let's just make one up if it's not her, alright?"

Pansy, Severus, and Lucius nodded, as they all got the introductions started, I sat back, what if Pansy's right, what if I do get switched with Narcissa, if she's even called Narcissa, what if Narcissa, at some point, had signed up for this, and we both switched lives? That would be cool, but then at the same time mysterious, because for us, we just can't keep her here, and tell the other family, whoever she's been staying with, that we haven't seen her? For her, the family would of course want her back, they would want to have her return to them, would they? If not, then she could stay here with us, and things could go back to normal.

I said, "Alright, I give in, but only for Cissy."

Draco looked up, and said, "Yay!"

Pansy said, "Finally!"

Lucius said, "For Narcissa."

I nodded, and went to get ready for departure.

* * *

**BELLA**

I sat next to Edward and Nessie, we were all at the big house, and Alice said, "Alright, now, were going to have a human in the house, so we need to lay down some rules…"

She got a piece of paper, and wrote in black ink:

_**Cullen Household Rules:**_

_**I: Human speed only!**_

Emmett said, "Alice…"

I said, "Because, the human doesn't know about vampires!"

Jasper said, "Give me that, pixie!"

Alice gave him the paper, and he wrote:

_**II: No having sex anywhere!**_

Rose shouted, "NO!"

Emmett said, "Baby, don't worry about that…"

Esme said, "No, you all have to be HUMANS!"

I said, "Who is next."

Carlisle said, "Hand it over."

Once he got the list, he wrote:

_**III: First names only!**_

And so as the rest of the family continued with the rules, I thought back to the dark outfit, what if by some sort of mistake, I was somehow switched with Bellatrix, what if she also signed up for this as well, and we both got switched? I just thought about what I've learned, first I have some memories of me being a witch name Narcissa Malfoy, and then I heard Bellatrix's cold curl voice, and now I have the dark outfit in our room back at the cottage. I knew that I had to do this, but at the same time, I didn't want to face them, whoever they are, I didn't want to leave my loving but crazy family, and I especially didn't want to leave my daughter and husband behind.

Edward said, "Love, are you alright?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and said, "Yeah, I'm alright…"

He said, "What happened?"

I said, "You all should just stop what you're doing right now… Please?"

Alice said, "Bella it's going to be alright… I've seen it."

I said, "What did you see?"

She said, "That we're on the show, you're going to switch lives with a woman who is strongly against anyone who dares a single bad thing about her or her family, you on the other hand, are going to go to England, and you'll be staying in a huge Manor. Also, you're going to get to meet her family."

I said, "What's her name?"

She said, "Her name's Bellatrix Malfoy. Why?"

All I could do was nod, not wanting to share what I've learned so far.

I just went back to the cottage, as I started packing, Edward came up from behind me, and he said, "Love, are you sure you're alright?"

I just said, "Yes, I'm sure."

He nipped my neck, I was about to grab the dark outfit, when I heard a man's voice say, "Now… You came to ask for my help, Narcissa?"

Suddenly, my eyes clouded over, I saw a man with a hooked noes, black eyes, black hair, he was dressed from head to toe in black, It was as if I were there, sitting in a chair, and so I said, "Yes, Severus. I – I think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and…"

After closing my eyes, I felt a few tears escape, and so I said, "The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it," I still had my eyes closed, and so I continued as if I were speaking to Severus, "He wishes no one speak of the plan. It is… vary secret. But—"

"If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak," Severus said at once, "The Dark Lord's word is law."

I gasped, I heard Bellatrix say to me, "There! Even Snape says so: You were told not to talk, so hold your silence!"

"It so happens that I know of the plan," Severus said in a low voice, "I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."

"I thought you must know about it!" I said, breathing more freely, "He trusts you so, Severus…"

"You know about the plan?" I heard Bellatrix say to Severus, _"You_ know?"

"Certainly," I heard Severus say, "But what help do you require, Narcissa? If you are imagining I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I'm afraid there is no hope, none at all."

"Severus," I whispered as I felt tears sliding down my cheeks, "My son… my only son…"

"Draco should be proud," Bellatrix said indifferently, "The Dark Lord is granting him a great honor. And I will say this for Draco: He isn't shrinking away from his duty, he seems glad for a chance to prove himself, excited at the prospect—"

I broke into tears, my eyes gazing at Severus, who had stood up, and was by the window.

"That's because he is sixteen and has no idea what lies in store! Why, Severus? Why my son? It is too dangerous! This is vengeance for Lucius's mistake, I know it!"

Then it all ended, as I stood there, just in tears, when I blinked, I only saw that my hand was about to grab the dark outfit, but before my hand touched it, Edward said from behind me, "Love?"

I only said, "Forever… my love…"

And with that said, I continued packing, as I picked up the dark outfit, I whispered as I put it into my bag, "Lucius… Draco… Bellatrix… and Severus…"

It was as if I was going to return to them.

* * *

**_How did you all like that?_**

**_Any ideas?_**

**_Leave a review!_**

**_Witches Runes_**


	3. Chapter III: Arrival Part One

_**Hi there everyone:**_

_**Hope you all had an awesome New Years day.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**_Wife Swap: Malfoy vs. Cullen_**

**_Summary: Wife swap with the Blacks and Cullen's is fun right? But while one is trying to handle a coven field with vampires and wolves, the other… well, they discover some shocking news about themselves, who they really are, and about their parentage. When the wives reunite, not everyone is happy to be back home. What happens when the other sister returns back home after fifty years?_**

* * *

**Chapter III: Arrival Part One:**

_**Forks, Washington:**_

**BELLA BLACK**

When I had got off the plan in Seattle, Washington, I noticed right away that a car was parked outside, waiting for me.

As I slipped inside, the driver said in a dual voice, "Welcome, Madam… May I ask you how you say your last name, Madam?"

I just said while not killing the Muggle, "Yes, Mug—I mean, sir, my last name is Malfoy… By the way, the name's Bellatrix Malfoy."

He said as we began making our way down to Forks, "Is this your first time here in the United States, Madam Malfoy?"

I said, "Yes, sir… I live in England…"

Once in Forks, I noticed that everything was way too green, I had had enough of his dual American voice, I wanted nothing more than to just end his life, but when we'd turned on a dirt road, I said, "Where do you think you're going?"

He said, "This is the only way to your host house, Madam."

I noticed that we were surrounded by nothing but green trees, there were trees everywhere, until we had come across a huge three story white house, I looked around the front yard, I saw that there were many cars in the two car garages that were both on either side of the house, I decided to take the one on the left, as we parked in front of the home, the driver went around to open my door, and so I just got out.

The camera crew came behind me, I just tried so hard not to kill them all, I swiftly made my way to the left garage door, as I step inside, I saw three cars parked, as I walked in front of them, I read the notes there were on the front of them, a bright yellow one, I read the note, and it said:

**_Dear new sister,_**

**_Please do not touch MY PORSHA! IF YOU DO THAN WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK!_**

**_From,_**

**_Alice._**

I snorted, and said, "As if I would ever touch something like this…"

Next I walked passed a huge jeep, I read the note, and it said:

**_Dear new sister,_**

**_I really hope that you don't touch my jeep, my jeep is very special to me…_**

**_From your big bro,_**

**_Emmett_**

I had to giggle, and I said, "Well, that won't be a problem at all."

Next I walked passed a black car, there was yet another note, and so I read:

**_New daughter-in-law,_**

**_Welcome to the Cullen household, I really would like to say to not touch my black car, if you have to, then go ahead and touch Emmett's instead._**

**_Thank you,_**

**_Carlisle._**

I said, "Cullen… What kind of name is that?"

I was about to go inside, when something caught my eye, it was shoved in the corner, as I got closer, I saw that it was a broom, next I heard Narcissa say, "Bella!"

I whispered, "Cissy…"

Once inside the home, I saw that there was the living room, which had a couch, two laptops, I also saw a t. v. set, I just said, "Never have I seen these before."

As I made my way throughout the home, I kept on hearing Cissy's voice, I tried to ignore her voice, but once arriving at the last room on the last floor, I heard her say, "Bella…"

Once the door was opened, I saw many pictures of what looked like a little family, a few of them just had a man and a women, some of them even had just either a man or a woman, as I looked at the woman, I saw that she had brown hair, gold eyes, pale skin, she looked familiar, but as I got a closer look at her, I noticed that she had a glamour on.

I gasped, and whispered, "Narcissa…"

I ran out of the room, down the stairs, but stopped when I made it into the kitchen.

There on the table, was the rules for this household, I sat down, and began reading:

_Hello, my name's Bella, I live here with my husband, daughter, best friend, my in-laws, 2 sister-in-law, and 2 brother-in-law. My sisters and brothers are: Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rose. My daughters' name is Renesme, also known as, Nessie. My best friend's name is Jacob Black, we've been best friends ever since we were little._

I said, "Oh…"

I whispered, "My sister is married to a filthy scum… I must talk to my niece, she has no right being here…"

_My in-laws are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, both of them have adopted all my sisters and brothers, including my husband, Edward. Esme is the mother that I used to have, she's a stay at home mother and wife of my father-in-law, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle is like the father that I never ever had, he's a doctor at the local hospital in town, and he's usually either found in his office or at work._

I said, "She sounds like she had a bad childhood."

But I was fuming on the inside, she's made her own family look bad, she should know that Mother and Father had raised us to be proud of being a pureblood, I just continued reading:

_My two sisters, Alice and Rose. Alice is like the sister that I never had, she's tiny, but she's got lots of energy, and to worm you, she LOVES shopping. Don't EVER let her shop for you, you'll wish that you were back home. Rose, once you get to know her, she's pretty cool. She doesn't like outsiders or new comers in the family. Good luck with her at the first meeting._

I said, "She sounds like she was an only child while growing up."

I was about to snap, she doesn't realized that she does to have sisters, one who was disowned from the family tree, and one who she'd switched lives with.

As I continued reading the handbook, I grew more and more angry, obviously this life has done some damage to my beloved younger sister, Narcissa.

I quickly took one last look around the home, I heard cars pulling up to the home, and I quickly made my way to the front door.

Ready to face my dear beloved sister's family.

* * *

_**Hey there everyone:**_

_**How'd you all like that?**_

_**Leave a review!**_

_**Witches Rune**_


	4. Chapter IV: Arrival Part Two

**Hi there everyone:**

**Sorry I didn't get to update sooner.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Arrival Part Two:**

_**London, England:**_

_**BELLA**_

Once in London, I rushed to a car that was parked outside, as soon as I got in, the driver said, "Hello, Madam Cullen, how was your flight?"

I said, "My flight was great, thank you very much."

He said as he began driving, "Is this your first time in England?"

I said, "No, this is actually my second time in England. By the way, my name's Isabella Cullen."

He said, "what was your first time, if you don't mind me asking, Madam Cullen?"

I said, "My first time was when my family and I came to England for a wedding."

Once on the west side of England, I noticed that we had turned onto an unmarked road that lead us up to a huge house, with many windows, and a door in the middle. Surrounding the home, where lots of green trees, today was a sunny day, so Alice made me ware a long black dress with matching gloves and leather jacket.

As soon as he stopped, he got out, came around to open my door, and I got out.

The camera crew were already behind me in a few minutes, I couldn't help but say, "Looks like I'm staying with a family that's surely wealthy. This should be interesting."

As I made my way up to the front door, I ignored the fact that this was indeed my home, I forced myself to not fake a fool of myself as I slowly very slowly opened the door into the home.

Once inside, I saw all the photos, I couldn't help but look at a portrait of a couple, the couple had blonde hair, both were not smiling, it was as if I were looking at something that I'd done before, but I couldn't remember where or how I knew the couple in the portrait, and it was right then and there that I whispered, "Lucius..."

In that moment, in front of the camera man and on t.v., I looked into the faces of all the photos that were on the walls, they all were familiar, yet somehow, very brand new to me, as I walked down the hall, I couldn't help but whisper the names of everyone in the photos as I passed them.

As I continued my way throughout the home, I forced myself to not freak out as memory after memory came back to me as I went into all the rooms and as I went to check out the living room, dining room, kitchen, and so of the other rooms.

Once done with checking out the entire home, I found my way into the kitchen, I sat down as I saw the handbook for this family, and I started reading:

_Hello, my name's Bellatrix Malfoy, I live here with my husband, son, daughter-in-law, two nieces, and family friend._

At that I said, "Family friend? Why does this family have to have a family friend living with them, anyway?"

But on the inside, I knew just knew who these people were, they were of course, Lucius, Draco, and Severus, I might have a good guess on who Draco's married too, but I'm not sure.

_My husband name's Lucius Malfoy, this home is his family manor, Malfoy Manor that is, he works with the Ministy, the government of our society._

I forced myself to not freak out as Lucius's face appeared in my mind, I kept on reading:

_My son nome's Draco Malfoy, he attends school in Scottland, Hogwarts, he's heir to the Malfoy home and estate, as well as, the money in our vault._

My hands shook, I had to force myself to keep reading:

_My daughter-in-law is Pansy, she and Draco used to go to school together, my sister, Narcissa, who was a friend of Lucius, always loved having Pansy over..._

At that, I found myself shaking from head to toe, I kept on hearing Lucius's voice in my head, but then I heard Draco's as well, I just read on:

_My two nieces, Jane and Jade Mlafoy, are the daughters of Pansy and Draco, both are due to attend Hogwarts this upcoming school year, both are twins, and I know that Narcissa would have fell head over heals fro them._

I said, "Well, that is just great..."

_Last but not least, Severus Snape, he is our family friend, he is also a professor at Hogwarts, he's the only teacher in the entire school who is Draco's favorite teacher, and if you need anything, he's a good man to talk to._

_From,_

_Bella M._

I got up, I couldn't take any of this anymore, and then I found my way into the living room.

Ready to face the family.


End file.
